Shower Time
by 0XxXKITTYXxX0
Summary: This is a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfic. What happens when Rin wins a bet, leaving Haru to think? A Rin x Haru (Rin is seme, Haru is uke). Involves Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Review if you would like c: Thank you and enjoy!


**AN: Hey guys! Decided I should post something that I haven't been working on for a while! This is Rin x Haru (guy on guy) If you don't like that, you may leave :P I don't own any Free! characters…I might post another part to this as a separate story…Leave a review on whether I should post another or not! Thank you and enjoy! c:**

* * *

He looked up at the ceiling of his room as he felt a small summer breeze blow through the window. Sleep knocked on the door to his mind but his body wanted something else. The blue haired teen sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly as he yawned a tiny bit. He checked the time, only to see that it was close to the middle of the night. Haru slipped on a shirt as well as his swim suit. He loved the feeling and imagined the water hitting against him. He couldn't wait. Sliding on shoes, he raced out to the Iwatobi pool. He looked at the empty pool and then looked at all the reflections on the pool. Haru took off his shirt as well as his shoes as he dived into the deep end of the pool. He swam, trying to be quiet as best as he could. He listened under the water and the silence calmed him down. Haru came back up as he rubbed his eyes slightly. Flipping his hair, he looked up slightly, only to see a dark figure at the edge of the pool.

"It's late, why are you here," asked the figure.

Haru's eyes showed no emotion.

"I could ask the same," he mumbled as he swam, only to get away.

The street light flickered, only to show a quick moment of what the figure looked like, showing red hair.

"I thought I would take a trip down memory lane," Rin said as he walked closer to the side of the pool.

Haru's eyes narrowed slightly as he went back down into the water, swimming over to the edge of the pool. Looking up at the old friend he stayed quiet.

"Not much to remember," lied the shark as he crossed his arms. Haru's jaw tightened slightly as he continued to stare.

"Not speaking?"

The dolphin swam quietly as he went over to the shallow side. Rin watched, fixing the shirt he wore. He sat on the edge of the pool, sticking his feet in, disturbing the water with ripples.

Haru looked over at him and kept his nose under the water. He honestly wanted to swim with him, only to have something to do. He missed having races with him.

"Let's race," mumbled the blue haired. Rin's eyebrows raised slightly before his eyes narrowed and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Alright, what's it for me," he asked. Haru thought.

"If I win, I get to have access to your school's pool for a year. If you win, you get to have dinner with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, and it won't be mackerel this time," he mumbled, hating the fact that he couldn't cook mackerel if Rin had won.

Rin thought for a while and then smirked.

"Deal," he said as he began to take off his clothes, revealing his black and red swimsuit. Haru watched as he went over to get on the starters block.

Rin followed as he carried his swim bag over to the starters block as well. He pulled on his swim cap and slapped on his goggles as he got on the starters block. Haru glanced over at him and bent over slightly, grabbing the edge of the block.

"Ready. Set. Go," chanted the shark as they both lept into a dive into the water. They swam quickly, rising up out of the water. Haru stretched his arms out and pulled himself through the water quickly, soon turning under the water and pushing his feet off the wall. Rin looked over at the dolphin and smirked widely, showing his sharp teeth. He pushed off the wall as well as they swam together. They swam faster as they breathed heavily. Haru reached his hand out but he was stopped short when he saw Rin shoot up from the water. The sound of his laughter echoed in his head as he watched Rin grin happily.

"I guess I win," he bragged as he continued to laugh. Haru said nothing, only watching him. He paused and thought before finally speaking.

"Congratulations," he said quietly. Watching Rin's face, he saw the happiness fade away.

"Congratulations? Congratulations? What the hell, Haru!"

Confusion laced the dolphin's face as he raised an eyebrow. What did he mean…? He was only telling him that he did a good job and it was suddenly his fault?

"The hell, Haru, you're supposed to get angry over the fact that I won, what's wrong with you," snapped the red haired. He set his swim cap and goggles on the side of the pool and glared at him, "You're so screwed up."

Haru sighed quietly as he hopped up out of the water. He grabbed his clothes as he went into the shower room, leaving Rin to blow out his anger. Rin frowned as he watched his competitor leave the area.

Haru stood in the shower room as he turned on the shower. He stood there, watching the water run off his hair and his body. The words echoed in his head.

"_...what's wrong with you?"_

He closed his eyes as he listened to the hiss of the water. Glancing back, he noticed the red haired standing at the entrance. He then looked back down, only to look at the black and purple swimsuit he wore.

"Haru, why do you swim? You're weak," he snapped as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame.

The teen said nothing and only shook his head as he faced the wall. Rin gritted his teeth as he raced over and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around quickly.

"Answer me!"

Haru watched him, seeing a small form of tears in his friend's eyes. His facial features softened.

"I swim only to fulfil my dad's dream… How do you not have a reason," he asked as he kept the firm grip on his shoulder.

Haru sighed quietly as he watched his friend.

"I like the water. I only wanted to race with you." Rin's hand let go as he let it fall down to his side.

Before Haru knew it he felt Rin's lips against his, his eyes widening. He placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, trying to push him off but he only felt a hand press against the back of his head, pressing their lips closer. His eyes fluttered close as he let it happen, beginning to kiss back. A feeling in his stomach made it feel wrong but it felt good to be close to Rin in some sort of way.

Rin licked his bottom lip as he kissed gently but deeply. He pressed Haru against the wall slightly as he pressed his body against his. He looked down a little as he noticed the bulge in Haru's swimsuit. He smirked slightly, revealing his teeth,

"A kiss is what it takes to turn you on," he asked as he grabbed his face slightly. Haru was forced to look at him, blushing deeply.

"Shut up," he mumbled. Rin's eyes widened slightly.

"My, my, that surprised me," he chuckled as he slid his hand down Haru's chest and his toned stomach. Playing with the waistband of his swimsuit, he pulled at them slightly as he pulled them down. He looked at his hardening length, blushing slightly. Haru looked at him before glancing down. He felt his body get hot as he saw Rin stare at it before looking at him in the eyes. The smirk on the red haired teen widened as he got on his knees.

Haru looked down at him and blushed as he watched his friend lick the bulge through the fabric of the swimsuit. A soft sound escaped his lips, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Don't do that, I want to hear you," Rin breathed hotly against the fabric. Pulling the swimsuit off of him, he looked at the fully erect length. Haru blushed deeply in embarrassment, looking away. He kept a hand over his mouth. Rin held up three fingers before sliding them into his own mouth. He looked up at Haru, the noticeable lust showing through his gaze. He made sure to coat them heavily with saliva. Pulling the three fingers out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connected his fingers and lips. The shark smirked as he slid them between the legs of the teen in front of him. He rubbed them gently at his entrance, watching Haru's eyes widen and hearing a sound of surprise come out of his lips. Rin pushed a finger inside slowly.

"You're tight," he whispered, "Maybe I could loosen you up," he purred as he licked the head of Haru's length. He stuck the head into his mouth as he looked up slightly and twisted his finger around slightly, adding a second one once he felt Haru relax a little.

Rin pushed more of Haru's length into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He was able to hold his breath for quite some time before he pulled away to breathe. Listening to Haru's breathing, he noticed it had roughened a bit. He added the third finger and pushed them deeply inside, feeling around and spreading his fingers out. He placed his mouth back onto the erection and sucked softly as he began to hear quiet and shaky moans from the teen. Haru's hand shook slightly as he grabbed Rin's head a little, only to bring his head closer. A small gag from the red headed came out before he forced himself off.

"Ah, no," he purred, "Not like this," he added as he pulled his fingers out of Haru and he stood up.

Pointing to the ground he said, "Get on your knees." Haru did as ordered, shivering slightly.

On his knees, he watched Rin begin to take out his length.

"You got one just from mine," he mumbled as he looked up at him. Rin's face reddened deeply, almost as bright as his hair, before looking away.

"J-Just do it," he replied back, holding it out for him, "All you have to do it make sure it's wet…"

Haru looked at it, blushing gently. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he took the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes slightly as he let saliva collect into his mouth, coating it heavily. He gagged slightly when he felt it touch the back of his throat, pulling back and coughing slightly.

Rin fixed the shower head and turned it in a way so the water would run down the wall. He picked Haru up before pinning him on the wall. Haru felt better once he felt the hot water on his skin. Rin lifted the blue haired teen's leg and positioned his length at his entrance. He blushed still and when he pushed inside he heard a pained sound from Haru.

"You'll adjust okay," he whispered in his ear as he licked the shell of it before biting down gently. Haru tilted his head and whimpered softly, his hand shaking slightly. Rin glanced down as he pushed farther inside, grunting softly as he felt Haru tighten slightly.

"S-Shit...Haru...D-Don't just do that," he said as he lifted his other leg, supporting his lower half with his hands. Haru's upper half leaned against the slightly warm wall, wrapping his legs around his waist. Having his arms wrapped loosely against Rin's neck, he pulled him closer. He made a sound of slight pain but now seemed more like pleasure. The red haired teen glanced down before looking back at Haru. He kissed him deeply as he slowly began to move, tightening his hold on his partner. Moans vibrated off of Haru's lips against Rin's.

The sound of small moans and heavy breathes echoed off the walls, both of them glad that they were the only ones in the shower room. Rin held him close as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, roughening them up a bit. Moaning into his mouth, he moved deeper inside on Haru. He suddenly felt Haru tighten when he found his sweet spot. Haru moaned loudly and shakily as he arched his back and tilted his head back. He gasped softly.

"Oh, is that it," whispered Rin. He moved his lips to Haru's neck as he began to hit the spot repetitively. He sucked softly on his partner's neck, nibbling softly as well. Haru moaned, arching his body and tilting his head back. He loved the feeling of being filled up, though it felt foreign to him, it still felt good.

"R-Rin," he moaned as he looked at Rin with lust filled eyes. He breathed heavily and let out a pleasured scream when his sweet spot was hit harder.

Rin leaned his lips up and kissed him deeply, licking his lips as he turned the hot water up more. He felt his back burn but it didn't bother him. Haru spread his legs even farther.

Rin supported Haru's lower half with his left arm, moving his right hand to take a hold of the blue haired teen's shaft. He stroked it gently, getting a tight, firm grip on the length down south. Haru kissed back, saliva dripping slightly out of the corner of his mouth, bucking his hips slightly as he moved his lower half so he met his thrusts.

"R-Rin, Rin, R-Rin, please…" he moaned loudly as he bucked his hips slightly into Rin's hand as he felt the hand on his shaft quicken its pace. A feeling his his lower stomach churned, breathing harder. Rin thrusted harder, getting the feeling as well before he released, the hot seed spreading inside of Haru. A few more bucks of his hips and he soon came all over his hand as well as himself. Haru breathed unevenly as he slowed his movements, feeling Rin slow down as well. They both panted, exhausted. Rin pulled out as he let Haru down gently back on his feet.

"C-Can we do it again sometime," asked the dolphin as he rubbed Rin's chest gently with his hand. He gave him puppy eyes, the light causing his eyes to sparkle. The shark blushed deeply and nodded a little as he hugged him close. He kissed his jaw softly and rubbed his lower back. Rin whispered in his ear, "Since _I won_ we'll do it at your house once everyone leaves." Haru blushed deeply.

"That can be arranged," he whispered back, sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, I had received a review asking if they were together. Not they're not. My basic idea for the plot of this story was that two friends end up racing each other and end up getting closer together in the shower. Sharing that moment both physically and, I think, emotionally brings them both together. Sorry for any confusions. The next story, though, should come out this week. :) They're both together in the second one. Sorry for any confusions.. PM me if you have any more questions. Thank you!**

**~0XxXKITTYXxX0~**


End file.
